Travels of the Soul
by Rydel-Kun
Summary: Travels of the Soul is a journal that is kept by a teenaged girl who has the ability to Soul Travel. Everything that happens to her is recorded in this journal that she debates on sharing with the world.


**Authors Note: **Hey everyone! So, this is my first ever fanfiction...It's based off a manga project that I'm working on and it may not be very good but, I will get better with some time! Anyways, Travels of the Soul is the journal of Solaris who is the main character in my second manga project which will hopefully be released in 2018. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

May 19, 2014

_New Experience..._

I normally do not journal…I just never found it worth my while, considering that mainly all I wrote about is how miserable life at home is. However, today is different…I have to write this down or else I will forget it and I don't want to forget this.

Last night; while I was sleeping, I had a really weird experience. It wasn't a dream because I normally dream about stupid shit that doesn't make sense at all. Like, my cat doing the hula for my birthday. That's what my dreams are like. No; this was completely different and I'm afraid that I may go nuts trying figure out what it is.

Basically, I woke up to myself floating in midair…Not my body, more like…My soul; because when I looked around, I saw my body asleep on my bed (it wasn't a very pleasant sight, let me tell you). Anyways, I was looking around, wondering what on Earth was going on when I was swept away out my window by some invisible force.

I was flying, over the city and up into the clouds. It was an incredible, and really scary, feeling. I have never felt so free and so alive in my entire life, unfortunately, the flight was only a few minutes. I landed in a very beautiful and mystical forest; I had never seen this place before but I felt as if I belonged there.

I looked around, not really sure what to do with myself when a beautiful woman stepped out from behind a tree. I couldn't see exactly what she looked like because I was so focused on her eyes, which were a startling bright blue. I remember I opened my mouth to ask where I was and who she was but she smiled and stopped me before I could say a word.

"We have waited for you to release your soul." She said to me.

Now I had NO clue what she was talking about. No idea who she was or what I had to do with anything, so I'm pretty sure I just sat there looking like the world's biggest idiot with my mouth hanging open in confusion.

I remember that her laugh sounded like wind chimes blowing in a soft wind. "I didn't expect you to understand. Not many do when they first let their soul travel." Soul travel? I'd never heard of such a thing until this lady mentioned it.

I tried to speak once again but I couldn't. My voice simply wouldn't work, which really pissed me off because I really wanted to ask her what she meant. Fortunately, I didn't have to use my voice because she seemed to know exactly what I wanted to say.

"You are a Soul Traveler. Your soul has the ability to leave your body and communicate with spirits of the past, present and future. You are able to travel to past times and see who you were before this life and you are also able to communicate with superior beings. It is not a very common gift but when one possesses it, it means that you are a very old soul who wishes to keep reliving history."

I couldn't think of anything because the information that she had just given me sounded impossible and it was quite a lot to take in…So I was really at a loss for words. I know she looked at me for a while, trying to figure out what I was going to do or say. When I couldn't think of anything, she simply told me that she would see me again soon and would explain more later.

The next thing I remember is my body being whisked away and suddenly waking up in my bed.

…What could this mean? Was I dreaming or was it all real? I really don't think it was a dream but from now on, I shall write down every time I happen to 'Soul Travel'…Perhaps, someone will be dumb enough to believe me…Right?

Only time will tell.

~Solaris


End file.
